A m i g o s
by Laurita Love
Summary: Que pasaria si los padres de Harry, vivieran junto a el y ademas vivieran en el mismo vecindario que Hermione y Ron y fueran unos muggles comunes? Amor,amistad y problemas de adolecentes. CRITIKEN
1. Una noche diferente

Primero quiero decirles que esta historia ya la habia puesto pero decidi borrarla por que tenia que hacerle muchos cambios. Segundo, espero que me dejen aunque sea una critica para poder continuarla, por que si no como sabre si les agrada!. Ojala les guste, besos a todos

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Una noche diferente…" 

Hermione y Harry estaban boca abajo en la cama de este. Era la casa de Harry y los dos terminaban de ver una pelicula. Los amigos tenian 15 años y se conocian de toda la vida. Vivian en un pequeño pueblo llamado Country Way junto a un gran lago.

Adoro esta pelicula- dijo ella- "Estare aquí mismo"- Decia imitando la voz del extraterrestre.

Si Et es mi favorita-

Las de Spilberg, son tus favoritas- Dijo Hermione y se sento.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Harry rebobinaba la cinta.

Harry…

Si Herm?- Dijo sin mirarla

Hay algo que quiero decirte

Dilo entonces.

La chica corrio su pelo tras la oreja- Creo que no esta bien que me siga quedando a dormir contigo.

Por que?- dijo el sin prestarle mucha atencion, mientras acomodaba sus peliculas.- Siempre duermes aquí todos los sabado desde los 7.

Esa es la cuestion, por que…no es lo mismo pasar una noche a los 7 o 12, que ahora que tenemos 15.

De que hablas Herm?- Dijo mirandola sin entender.

La chica se paro- Mira tenemos 15 años…

Y eso que?…

El lunes empezamos el instituto- Parecia que no se animaba a decirlo del todo.

Y?

Harry ¡Yo Tengo pechos!

El se sonrio soprendido, pero no dijo nada esta vez.

Lo que quiero decir es que nuestras hormonas estan como locas, y si yo sigo viniendo aquí, corremos el riesgo…-Harry la interrumpio

¿Quieres decir que tu hormonas sienten algo por mi?

Que, ¡Algo por ti, ¡Que fuerte! No claro que no, como podria, te he visto, moquear, eructar, rascarte el culo- Decia paseandose por la habitacion.

El la miraba sin dejar de sonreir- Entonces, cual es el problema?

Es que si no nos acostumbramos, la diferencia entre hombre y mujer, acabara con lo nuestro.

Hermione- dijo el haciendole un gesto para que se sentara sobre la cama.- Eres mi amiga, sin importar cuanto bello nos haya crecido ¿entiendes?.

Hermione lo miro pensatiba, y este le paso el brazo por el hombro.

Si- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado- Pero…

Harry la miro como diciendo 'que pasa ahora!'

No me vas a sacar la idea de que ya no somos lo mismo, que hay cosas de las que ya no podemos hablar…

Harry la miro- Hermione, sabes una cosa…tu eres como un tipo para mi!

Ella no pudo evitar reirse- Que malvado, asi que un tipo- Hermione tomo uno de los almhoadones de la cama, y le pego directamente en la cara.

Basta!- Dijo el, mientras ella lo golpeaba, entonces la tiro sobre la cama y comenzo hacerle cosquillas.

El estaba sobre ella sosteniendole las muñecas y ganandole la "guerra", Hermione no podia parar de reir.

Cuando Harry se detubo, se paso para el otro lado.

Los dos estaban acostados mirando hacia arriba, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Bueno me voy- Dijo Hermione mirando por la ventana. Ella siempre entraba y salia por la ventana de la habitacion.

Que?…Pero que acabamos de hablar!

Esta bien, esta bien, no se cuanto resistire, pero esta noche lo hare.- Dijo ella, entonces se metieron vestidos dentro de las colchas livianas por que aun era verano y cada uno se puso de espaldas.

Hermione…-Dijo el.

Si…

Sabes, no es de mi preferencia hablar de estos temas…Me gustaria que no hablaramos mas sobre esto.

Estas deacuerdo?

Esta bien Harry… Deacuerdo - Dijo ella serena con los ojos abiertos.

Se quedaron en silencio sin cerrar los ojos, aunque ninguno lo pudo notar por que estaban de espaldas. Tardaron un poco en dormirse sintiendo el aire incomodo que habia dejado esa charla.

OoooooOoooooOoOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOoOoOoO

Como ya les dije antes **CRITIKENME** y ademas esta es una historia basada en Dawson's Creek


	2. Jen, la chica de New York

Espero que me Critken la historia y obvio que le guste, que me cuenten que les parece esta vida de muggles para los chicos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Jen la chica de New York"_

oooooooo

Al dia siguiente, Harry, Ron y Hermione habian ido al muelle del rio. Harry, que planeaba ser director de cine, estaba filamando una pelicula con su filmadora casera. Ron se habia disfrazado de monstruo con un traje bastante barato, y debia meterse en el rio, para despues asustar a Hermione que era la chica de la pelicula. Ella estaba sentada en una hamaca al borde del muelle.

Ahhh!- Grito Hermione cuando Ron salio del agua, para arrastrarla con el.

Corten, Corten!- Dijo Harry.

Que paso?- Dijo Ron desde el agua, sacandose la mascara.

Es que tenias que contar hasta 3 antes de salir, sino no puedo fijar el plano en Hermione y eso no da nada de miedo.

Estoy harta- Dijo ella histerica, saliendo del agua y empujando a Ron para poder salir antes.

Vamos chicos, cooperacion- Les dijo Harry preocupado- Nos quedan dos semanas, no llegare al festival!

Todo es culpa de Nicole Kidman- Se burlo Ron de Hermione.

Y yo que tengo que ver?

Un taxi paro cerca de los chicos. Harry fue el primero que la vio y al segundo Ron. Una chica rubia y de baja estatura salio del coche. Ron- Vaya, vaya- dijo encaminandose hacia la muchacha, al segundo lo hizo Harry. Hermione los contemplo sorprendida.

Hola-Les sonrio la chica rubia.

Hola soy Ron- Luego le dio la mano en señal de saludo.

Hola- Le dijo a Harry.

Hola yo soy Harry

Tu eres Harry, Harry, si, claro nos conocemos. Soy Jen.

O la nieta de la Señora Figg, la señora de New York!

Si esa- sonrio- La ultima vez que te vi, eras bastante pequeño- dijo ella.

Hermione, se acerco, mirandolos a los tres de una forma extraña.- Hola, yo soy Hermione y vivo rio abajo.

Hola- le dijo Jen y luego miro a los chicos.

Viniste de visita?- Pregunto Harry, al parecer a Hermione la actitud de su amigo le parecia bastante extraña.

No, he venido a quedarme. Debo ayudar a mi abuela a cuidar a mi abuelo, esta muy enfermo.

Lo siento…Vas a ir al instituto?

Si voy a decimo.

Como nosotros- Dijo Ron.

Si bueno…Mi abuela me esta esperando…Debo irme, nos vemos en clase.

Adios- Dijo Harry

Si adios- Dijo Ron.

Pero mientras que Jen iba caminando hacia la casa de su abuela, no pudo dejar de mirar a Harry quien le debolvio la mirada tambien.

Esta bien ehh?- Dijo Ron

No esta mal- le contesto Harry.

Cuando terminaron la filmacion, Ron y Harry se fueron caminando hasta la casa de este ultimo.

Que piensas de la chica ¿Crees que sera virgen?- Dijo Ron sonriente.

No lo se, como podria saberlo, recien la conocemos!

Es que viene de New York…Alli todo va mas rapido

Tal vez sea una excepción.

Pero ¿te la vas a tirar?

Hey! Todo a su tiempo.

Yo diria que aprobeches.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Harry, escucharon unos ruidos extraños. Cuando los dos llegaron a la sala se encontraron con los padres de Harry, Lily y James, besandose apasionadamente arriba de la mesa!

Ohhh, Dios¡Mamá!- Grito Harry mientras Ron sonreia. 

¡Ah, hola, hijo!- Le dijo James aun sobre la mesa. 

Lily se dio media vuelta, para ver a Harry, pero la mesa se acabo y cayo contra el suelo. 

Tu madre y yo estabamos…- Dijo su padre un poco nervioso.

…discuitiendo…si realmente necesitamos- Dijo Lily disimulando.

…una mesa de café nueva- Finalizo el señor Potter.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ja, ja...Ojala que les guste.


	3. En el video Club

"En el videoclub" 

Harry y Ron trabajaban en un videoclub del centro de Country Way. Hacia poco que habian comenzado

Gracias- dijo Harry cuando finalizaba de atender a alguien.

Como los hagarramos- Le dijo Ron acercandose, refiriendose al momento hot entre sus padres.

Si, son apasionados, los viejos.- Dijo sonriendo, pero despues puso cara de asco (por que a quien le gusta ver a sus padres en esa situacion). Luego los dos se pasaron para el mostrador.

Otra chica que trabajaba junto a ellos llamada Nellie, rubia de cabello risado y con voz repelente se les acerco.

Donde va Forrest Gump, va en la seccion comedia o la de drama?

Cuantas veces vas a preguntarmelo?- Le contesto Ron de mala manera.

En la seccion Drama- le contesto Harry mas tranquilo.

Gracias HARRY- Dijo mirando a Ron, y dandose la vuelta.

Ron le susurro algo al oido de Harry –Donde tendra el cerebro?

Que dijiste?- La chica lo habia oido- Esas cosas horribles, que estas hablando, son acerca de mi! Pues dejame decirte, Ron Weasley, dejame decirte lo que eres…

Lo se, lo se. El dueño de todo esto es tu padre…-Le contesto Ron, ella siempre le salia con lo mismo.

Nooo…Eso no me interesa.

A ver …¿y que soy?

No eres nada. Nisiquiera existes, por que tal vez si existieras, deberia devolverte los pateticos insultos, y sin embargo se que eres vapor- Dijo esto ultimo moviendo sus manos como si alli, hubiera vapor real.

Las campanitas de la puerta se escucharon. Una mujer de unos treinta y pico rondando los 40, entro al local. Era alta y delgada, ojos marrones, pelo castaño y llevaba una minifalda, que hizo que Ron se quedara embobado.

Dios mio- Exclamo Ron- Que diosa.

**-**¡Un poco de respeto, es la madre de alguien!- le dijo Harry sonriente.

Pues es sabido que las madres tienen una vida sexual exelente.

La mujer llego hasta ellos.

Hola, en que puedo ayudarla?- Dijo Harry.

Hola, si, es la primera vez que vengo y quiero alquilar un video.

Ron le acerco un papel - Solo tienes que rellenar esto y enseñarnos tu tarjeta de credito.

Claro- Dijo y saco su tarjeta de la cartera, entonces se puso a rellenar el papel, y Ron comenzo a hablarle.

Entonces, eres nueva en el pueblo?.

Si, si lo soy. Me llamo Katrina y tu?

-Soy, Ron, Ron Weasley- Dijo y los dos estrecharon las manos. Ella le entrego el papel.

Bueno gracias…Tal vez ahora, quisieras que te muestre algun video en especial- Dijo saliendose del mostrador, para acompañarla.

Tal vez- Dijo y empezaron a caminar lentamente-…me apetece algo romantico.

Oh bien, tenemos lo romantico por ese lado…

Oh no, mejor algo clasico, ¡son mejores!

Bueno, lo clasico lo tenemos…

Pero Katrina interrumpio denuevo- ¿Por donde tienes "El graduado?"

Harry, que estaba alli bajo el mostrador ordenando unas peliculas, saco la cabeza y no pudo dejar de sonreir.

El graduado…es es en la que…

En la que la mujer madura seduce al jovencitoDustin Hoffman...

Ron que se habia quedado mas enbobado con lo que habia dicho la sexi mujer, dijo- Ah…la buscare.

Pero entonces, Harry salio del mostrador con la pelicula en la mano- Aquí esta.

Gracias- Dijo Ron tomandola y dandosela a Katrina. 

¿Necesita alguna otra cosa?- Le pregunto Harry.

Ahhh... No, eso es todo. Dime, ¿cuánto es?

La pagas al devolvera. No olvides tu tarjeta- Ron corrio hasta el mostrador y se la entrego- Aquí esta.

Espero que te guste- Dijo Harry.

Seguro- Pero antes de irse, se volvio- Ah sido un placer, Ron…

El solo dijo- Sì

Mientras Katrina caminaba hasta la puerta, Ron la miraba imnotisado.

Limpiate la baba, amigo- Le dijo Harry que lo habia estado mirando.

¡Estaba coqueteando conmigo!

Si, si…- le dijo el sin hacerle caso.

No, se ve que le gusto…

¡Le gusta Dustin Hoffman!- Finalizo y se metio en la trastienda del mostrador (osea no se ve)

¡Yo!…- Pero se dio cuenta que su amigo lo habia dejado solo... 

Ojala les haya gustado y perdonen por las faltas ortograficas…


	4. Primer dia de clases

Primer dia de clases 

OOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Cuando Harry salio del trabajo, se llevo unos videos hasta su casa, pero en el camino se detubo.

Jen su nueva vecina, estaba sentada en el muelle y Harry se sento junto a ella.

Hola…¿cómo estas?- Le dijo apenas la vio-… ¿como esta tu abuelo?

Sigue respirando, ya es algo, pero mi abuela si que es insoportable, su tema es la religion- Dijo mirando hacia el rio pero luego miro lo que llebaba Harry- A ver…¿qué tienes ahí?- Tomo los cassetes de video

"El monstruo de la laguna negra", "Humanoides en el pantano profundo"

Los estudio…estoy haciendo una peli.

Enserio?…Tan joven…

Si, Spielberg comenzo a los 13, yo tengo 15… ¿Quieres ver mi estudio?- Le dijo Harry, y los dos se levantaron, y se fueron hacia la casa del chico.

Su estudio era nada mas ni nada menos que su habitacion y cuando Harry abrio la puerta, Jen no pudo dejar de notar todos los afiches de peliculas de Spielberg pegados en la pared.

Emmm... Deja que lo adivine. ¿Fan de Spielberg?- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Simplemente lo idolatro…- le contesto-…su carrera está reflejada en las paredes, todo está dispuesto en orden descendente de recaudación. Ahí van los grandes éxitos: Parque Jurásico, E.T., Tiburón y la serie de Indiana Jones. Y en la pared de aclamadas por la crítica, tengo La Lista de Schindler y El Color Púrpura... Ah, y también… - dijo abriendo las puertas del armario-… tengo puestas las demás: 1941 y Always, en lugar discreto pero accesible... - (por que esos son los fracasos de Spielberg, jaja!)

Alguien debio decirtelo… te suena negador de la realidad?

-No, no, yo voy mas alla. Siento que todas las respuestas estan en una pelicula de Spielberg. Cuando tengo un problema, veo una de sus peliculas, y problema resuelto.

Jen lo miro sorprendida- ¿Has considerado pedir ayuda medica?- Los dos rieron por aquel chiste.

Hermione, que estaba subiendo por las escaleras de afuera, (las que estan pegadas en la pared) hacia la habitacion de Harry, escucho murmullos y se detubo.

La asociación de críticos de Boston tiene un programa para cineastas jóvenes. Hay mucha competencia, dentro de dos meses termina el plazo- Le dijo el a Jen.

Pero entonces una voz que venia de afuera se escucho- ¡¡¡Jenifeeerrr!

Oh!…Es mi abuela- Le dijo ella- Tengo que irme o entrara en erupcion.

Estabien, te vere en clases.

Adios.

Cuando Jen salio de la habitacion, porsupuesto Hermione entro en ella por la ventana, haciendose la que no se habia enterado de nada.

Hermione, ¿dónde estabas? Ven, siéntate, mira esto.- Le dijo a ella que estaba un poco seria mientras se sentaba junto a Harry en la cama. El prendio la television y puso un video. Alli estaba su mama junto a un hombre, presentando los informativos. Es que Lily era una periodista

Vamos a verlo, Bob...- Dijo su mama desde la tele.

Crees que mi madre se acueste con ese?- le dijo a Hermione refiriendose al compañero de su madre.

¿A qué viene eso?- Dijo ella extrañada.

Mira.- Luego se puso a rebobinar la cinta.

Lily: 982. Vamos a verlo, Bob.

Pasa algo con las bes, demasiado suaves.- Luego se puso a imitarla- "Vamos a verlo, Bbbooobbb..."

Hermione que se habia acomodado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados- Tú alucinas, ¿cómo va a acostarse con ese? Tu padre es un espécimen masculino perfecto.

No sé, me da que están demasiado juntos...

Sólo buscas conflictos. Para ti todo es un guión de pelicula. Acepta que tu vida es perfecta, Harry. Es una realidad.

Pero el no le hizo caso y rebobino la cinta

Lily:Vamos a verlo, Bob...

Bob: La limpieza continúa...

Rebobino otravez:

Lily: Vamos a verlo, Bob...

Harry obsesionado con la imagen, volvio a rebobinar...

OoOoOoO

El lunes antes de ir a la escuela, Jen primero fue a la habitacion, a visitar y darle los buenos dias a su abuelo que estaba conectado a un respirador y en coma.

¿Qué haces?- Dijo la abuela al verla alli.

Ah... Estaba dándole los buenos días.

Ya puedes desayunar. Date prisa, o llegarás tarde el primer día.

Cuando Jen se encamino a la cocina, vio su desayuno servido en la mesa.

Normalmente no tomo nada por la mañana, abuela. Te agradezco la molestia y eso, pero no me entra nada hasta medio día. Con un café tengo suficiente.

Bien, lo recordaré en un futuro.

Cuéntame algo de Harry, el vecino de al lado. Está diferente. Le recordaba más bajo y compacto.

Aléjate de él, ese chico trae problemas.

Como todos. ¿Y qué pasa con la chica que vive junto al río? Mm, Hermione, creo que se llama.

-La chica que vive junto al río ha estado colándose por la ventana del dormitorio del vecino durante los últimos 10 años. Nunca van a la Iglesia, se podría decir que son indeseables.

La Sra. Figg ya sentada en la mesa se puso a rezar

Ah... Bueno.

Bendice la mesa.

No déjalo, hazlo tú.

Preferiría que lo hicieras tú.

Gracias, abuela, pero no.

¿No quieres dar las gracias al Señor esta mañana?

Oye, abuela, no quiero entrar en esto. No estoy muy interesada en la iglesia, la Biblia y la costumbre de rezar.

¿Cómo dices?

Que no practico ninguna religión, abuela. Soy atea.

La cara de la abuela cambio por completo

OooOoo

Instituto de Country Way:

Jen estába metiendo y sacando cosas de su loquer, pero se soprendio cuando alguien le toco el hombro.

¡Eh! ¿Qué tal todo?- Le dijo Harry.

Creo que necesito un cigarrillo...

¿Fumas?

-Lo he dejado, pero estoy algo tensa.

Lo disimulas muy bien… El primer día todos estamos tensos. Tranquila.

Bien.

¿Qué tal tu horario? El mío es un horror. ¿A quién tienes ahora?

Emmm... A Brinson, Biología.

Cuando ya habia tocado el timbre y Ron ya habia entrado a su clase, Katrina entro a aula. Era su profesora, no lo podia creer.

¡Katrina!

Hola Ron. ¿Por qué no me llamas Señorita Jacobs durante las horas de clase?- Dijo acercandose.

Pues claro...- Dijo mordiendose el labio inferior

OoOoO

Mientras aquello sucedia, Jen entraba a su clase de biologia. Hermione tanbien estaba alli, pero ella hubiera preferido no estar cuando la vio, asi que se tapo la cabeza con su mano y se escurrio en la silla.

Pero Jen la habia visto y dijo con una sonrisa-¡Eh, hola... Veo que tenemos una clase juntas...

Aquí estamos...- Dijo Hermione falsamente sonriendo, por que al segundo puso cara de enfado, rabia y resignacion…

Harry que se le habia escapado a la clase de Biologia, se metio a la del señor Gold, el profesor que impartia Cine.

Apenas entro, vio que se estaba proyectando una pelicula

Psicosis...

¿Conoces la película?- Dijo el Sr. Gold

Anthony Perkins y Janet Leigh, Universal, 1960. ¿Sabía usted que Hitchcock sorprendió a Janet Leigh con agua helada para que sus gritos fueran más convincentes?

¿Quién eres?- Dijo con una expresion de sorpresa

Harry Potter.

¿Y vas a estar en mi laboratorio de cine?

Bueno, por eso estoy aquí. Parece que ha habido una confusión con mi horario. No me han admitido en su clase de cine.

Será porque estás en primero...

¿Qué pasa, eso es malo?

Es una clase muy popular, hay una lista de espera. Y los cursos superiores tienen prioridad.

Qué estupidez...

¿Disculpa, Ademas ¿Por qué tanto empeño?

Pasión, señor Gold. Pasión pura y enloquecida. Mi vida es el cine.

Ah, entiendo.

Lo siento, creo que no he hecho una buena entrada. Quiero ser director de cine, es la ambición de mi vida, siempre lo ha sido. ¿Cuántos alumnos tiene en su clase que puedan decir lo mismo? Esto es un pueblo, aquí no hay muchas oportunidades para mí. Usted tiene el poder.

Eres muy convincente, Harry Potter. Pero la clase ya está completa. Ojalá pudiera hacer excepciones, pero sería injusto y problemático. Siento decirte que mi respuesta final es no...

Pero...

¡NO, y punto. No cambiaré de idea.

OoOoO

Cuando Jen y Hermione salieron de clases, la chica nueva la llamo mientras caminaban.

¡Eh, Hermione, Hermione! ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Claro.

¿Tú y Harry son algo?

No, sólo somos amigos.

Espero ser tu amiga, también. Hoy mi abuela me ha prevenido contra ti, dice que sólo traes problemas.

No es por nada, pero tu abuela está pirada...

¿Por qué te tiene manía?

Puedes elegir. Está mi padre, esta preso, o mi hermana, embarazada de su novio negro, o...

¿Tu padre está en la cárcel?

Hermione sonrio y dijo- Por tráfico de marihuana en cantidad superior a 100 kilos.

Vaya. ¿Y dónde está tu madre?

Hermione que borro su sonrisa rapidamente- Le apareció un cáncer y calló en seguida...

Ah... ¿Vives con tu hermana?

Y con el novio negro- Pero luego Hermione se detubo en medio del corredor- Le gustas...

-¿Al novio negro?

A Harry- Ella se puso muy seria, como amenazante- No le hagas daño...

Hermione siguio caminando, pero Jen se quedo alli.

OoOOOOoooOOoOoooOOOOooo


	5. Unos minutos antes de

"Unos minutos antes de…"

OoOOOooOOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO O OOOooooOOO

Al horario del almuerzo, Harry, Jen y Hermione estaban en la cafeteria sentados en una mesa.

Harry le estaba enseñando a Jen los "personajes" de la escuela- El calvo es el Señor Herman. Su clase de cálculo es floja, pero lleva un revolver del 45. El año pasado se cargó a dos estudiantes...

Pero fue homicidio justificado. Salieron de clase sin permiso.

A Harry le causo gracia ese chiste pero Hermione la miro con cara extraña.

Harry siguio-La mujer del vestido negro bebe a escondidas. Pierde el sentido con dos vasos de vino y recorre el pueblo desnuda.

Cantando temas deprimentes- Harry rio otravez pero Hermione estaba muy disgustada.

Eres graciosa. Tienes que ayudarme a reforzar los diálogos.- Le dijo Harry a Jen refiriendose a su pelicula.

Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Harry.

Sí, emm- Dijo mirandola, pero luego se volvio a Jen- ¿Quieres echarle un ojo al 3er acto?

Claro.

Hermione obserbaba la escena harta. Se llevo la mano a la cara y miro hacia el techo en señal de disgusto.

OoO

La profesora Katrina estaba comiendo en su mesa dentro del aula ya vacia cuando Ron entro en la clase.

Katrina...-Luego recordo- Señorita Jacobs, jeje... ¿Qué tal El Graduado?

Tal y como la recordaba...- Dijo desde su escritorio.

¿Hoy también quiere algo romántico?

¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

¿Ha... Ha visto ya Verano del 42?

Refréscame la memoria...

Bueno, va de una mujer muy hermosa que seduce a un jovencito al fin de la adolescencia.

Es de mis favoritas...

Puedo reservársela, si quiere...

Resulta que esta noche voy a ver la nueva película del Rialto. Tiene buenas críticas...-Dijo ella.

¿A sí?

Sí.

Bueno...- Dijo caminando hacia atrás por que la gente de otro año estaba entrando a la clase.

A lo mejor me paso a verla- Pero el pobre al ir hacia atrás, choco con un chico que entraba en clase.

¡Eh, cuidado!- Dijo el alumno. Ron quedo un poco avergonzado, la saludo y se fue.

Cuando salio a los pasillos de la escuela, Ron se encontro con su amigo.

Amigo, la mujer del videoclub es mi profe de literatura. Tú y yo vamos a ir al cine esta noche para acosar a un miembro del cuerpo docente.

Negativo.

¿Qué? Por fin tengo la oportunidad de perder la virginidad en un sentido totalmente mítico.

Ron, vete a casa y menéatela. No va a ocurrir con tu profesora.

No esta noche, amigo, ese no es plan... Quiero ir familiarizándola con mi sonrisa, mi mirada, mis vellos rasgos.

Amigo, ¡ni se te ocurra hacer eso!

Está demostrado que un alto porcentaje de maduritas se siente atraído por chicos que salen de la pubertad, les hace sentirse jóvenes. Lo leí en Cosmopolitan.

Harry se habia quedado extrañado con lo que habia dicho- ¿Y qué haces tú leyendo el Cosmopolitan?

Oye, tengo una hermana y una madre con disfunciones menstruales. Cosmo es mi salvación...

¿Y para qué me necesitas?

¡Como apoyo moral, amigo, ten buen rollo! Puedes invitar a Miss Nueva York.

Al decir esto, ambos miraron al frente y vieron a un chico hablando con Jen

A menos que alguien se te haya adelantado... Vamos, hombre, lánzate, ponte en tu sitio, habla con ella. Eres tú quien debería leer Cosmo, reforzaría tu apreciación femenina... Vamos...- Dijo Ron y le dio un empujoncito a Harry para que finalmente se decidiera.

¡¡Harry! Hola, ¿cómo te va?

Bien. Veo que ya conoces a Fullford...- Los dos comenzaron a caminar dejando atrás a Ron.

Sí, es mariquita... - Dijo ella

Sí... Es quarterback (futbol americano) de día y travesti esquizofrénico de noche...

Jen rio-¿De verdad?…¿Y cómo corre con tacones, mm?

Harry rio, pero enseguida cambio de tema- Oye, Ron ha organizado una salida al cine esta noche, nada especial, sólo unos amigos. ¿Te gustaria venir?

Jen solo sonrío

OoO

Mas tarde cuando las clases ya habia finalizado, y Harry se iba en su bicicleta, se detubo al ver a Hermione caminando por el muelle

¡Eh, Hermione! Hazme un favor...

Oh oh...

Tengo una medio cita con Jen esta noche, vamos al cine con Ron. Ven con nosotros...- Dijo el aminorando la velocidad.

Hermione se puso sarcastica- Prefiero ir a un accidente aéreo...

Quedará muy raro si vamos dos tipos con Jen, te necesitamos...

¿Para que parezca una doble cita?- Pregunto ella y Harry se bajo de la bici.

Sí, pero no. Ron tiene una misión pasional.

¿Te ha dado un ataque? Ni hablar.

No es una cita, cita. Sólo quiero que Jen se sienta cómoda.

Mira, qué considerado...

Anda, por favor... Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa... Hermione ... Porfa...

Mmm... Está bien...

Harry la abrazo y mientras lo hacia dijo- Uyyy, gracias, gracias, eres la mejor. Sé que te preocupa nuestra relación, pero no va a cambiar nada. Podemos hablarlo todo.

Harry se monto en su bicicleta y se fue, pero Hermione se quedo pensativa.

OoO

Mas tarde en la casa de Jen, cuando faltaba poco para la "cita" :

¿A dónde vas exactamente?-Le pregunto su abuela

Bueno, Harry tiene una pistola, y vamos a robar en unas licorerías y hacernos unos tatuajes...

¿Por qué tienes que hablar así, "hija"?

Sólo intento establecer contigo una relación basada en el humor... Soy inofensiva, ya lo verás...

Pero vuelve antes de las 10.

Mmm... Eso es sencillo. Te agradezco, creí que ibas a encadenarme a una silla o algo así.

No digas eso, si te apetece ir al cine, hazlo, pásalo bien, claro que tendrás que acompañarme a la iglesia el domingo...

Ahhh, pones condiciones... Abuela, esa batalla no la vas a ganar.

Me temo que debo insistir.

Soy firme en mis creencias, respétalas.

Sé lo que pasó en Nueva York, ir a la iglesia te haría bien...

¡Déjame decidirlo a mí! No creo que la iglesia sea el camino. Pero te prometo que mantendré una actitud abierta y que respetaré tus creencias mientras esté aquí.

La decisión está tomada, harás lo que te diga, estás bajo mi tutela.

Jen se rio- Oye, estoy intentando controlar mi naturaleza de contestar. Haremos una cosa, iré a la iglesia cuando tú digas "pene".

Deja de hablar así.- Dijo la abuela alterada.

Sólo es una palabra, abuela. Clínica y técnica, "pene"- Ambas se quedaron en silencio, pero Jen volvio hablar.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho, pero debes relajarte. Hasta luego.

OoO

El señor James Potter, el papa de Harry, estaba trabajando en la maqueta del restaurante que tiene planeado instalar, cuando Harry vino a despedirse de el.

Bueno, ya me voy.- Dijo su hijo.

¿Qué te parece?- Se referia a la maqueta.- He pensado que las camareras deberían vestirse de marineritas.

Harry sonrio y James tomo una muñeca en miniatura vestida de marinera.

Es poco práctico. Creo que este asunto del restaurante acuático se te está yendo de las manos.

Ah, callate. Ya esta tu madre- Dijo y ambos miraron al televisor. Su madre comenzaba el noticiario

Me largo.- Dijo encaminandose.

Diviértete. Y póntelo.

El tema del condón es prematuro...

Nunca está de más.

Harry se detubo-¿Pero qué pasa a todos con el sexo? Nadie habla de otra cosa... Sexo, sexo, sexo... Pero, ¿qué tiene de especial?

El sexo es una parte muy importante de los seres humanos...

¿Por eso lo haces en la mesita de café? Si el sexo es tan importante, ¿por qué Spielberg no tiene una escena de sexo en ninguna de sus películas, mm? Lo mantiene donde debe estar, como debería ocurrir en la vida real.

Alguien llamo a la puerta. Era Ron.

Volveré temprano. Dijo el, mientras en la tv se escuchaba a su madre

"Vamos a verlo, Bboobbb"

OoO

En la casa de Hermione. Bodie el novio de su hermana leia una revista (Bon Appetit), tumbado en el sofá. Bessie su hermana pintaba una maqueta de una casa, y Hermione estaba a punto de salir, de forma sigilosa.

¡Eh, eh, un momento...- Le grito su hermana.

Bessie la agarro del brazo- ¡Llego tarde!- Dijo ella. Pero entonces su hermana saco un lapiz de labios de su bolsillo

Tu actitud no tiene sentido.- Dijo Bessie y comenzo a pintarle los labios mientras Hermione la miraba con cara extraña.

Frótate los labios así...- Su hermana se froto los labios y Hermione la imito.

Guárdate esto, y cada hora, más o menos, te retiras y vas a retocarte un poco- Dijo ella y le dio el lapiz de labio a Hermione.

¿Entendido?- Dijo seriamente, Hermione le contesto con una sonrisa y se fue.

CRITICAS


	6. la cita

"…**la cita"**

OOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOO

OoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Harry, Jen, Hermione y Ron iban ya caminando por una de las tantas calles del centro de Country Way. Ron tomaba la delantera casi sin oir nada de lo que ellos hablaban. Estaba imaginando como seria su beso con su profesora favorita…

¿Y piensas quedarte todo el curso aquí?- Le dijo Harry a Jen.

Bueno, eso depende de mi abuela, en realidad. Y también de mis padres.

Hermione los miraba, de brazos cruzados.

Luego Jen enfoco sus ojos en los labios de Hermione- Hermione, me encanta ese lápiz de labios, ¿qué color es?

Rojo bruja. A mí tu color de pelo, ¿qué marca es?

Harry rio timidamente avergonzado de la pregunta de su amiga- Disculpa Hermione, nació en una GRANJA.

No, tranquilo- Dijo mirandolo y luego le contesto-… sólo me doy reflejos...

Y asi derrepente, Hermione dijo -Ahh... Y ¿qué, Jen? ¿Eres virgen?

Harry la miro- ¡Qué madura!

Es que Harry es virgen, y con dos vírgenes la primera experiencia puede ser un desastre, ¿no?

Harry se cambio al lado de Hermione y le susurro- Te voy a matar...

Sólo quería ayudar, no sé, ir al grano...- Dijo ella como sí nada.

No, déjala, Harry. Sí, soy virgen. ¿Y tú, Hermione, eres virgen?

Oh, por dios, ¡claro que no! Me desfloró un camionero...

¿¿Qué pasa contigo?- Le pregunto Harry alarmado. Pero Hermione lo miro insinuante, sin decir nada. Harry se unio a Jen y Ron, que habian llegado a la voleteria y estában comprando las entradas. Hermione lo hizo, después.

En el interior del Rialto. El grupo entro y se sento en una fila. Primero Ron, después Hermione, luego Jen y finalmente Harry. Ron vio a Katrina llegar y tomar asiento.

Vuelvo enseguida.- Dijo Ron y se fue.

La proyección comenzo: Hermione miraba a Harry. Harry miraba a Jen. Pero Jen no miraba a nadie, sólo a la pantalla. Harry acerco su mano a la de Jen, pero al final se arrepintio y retrocedio. Hermione se dio cuenta de este detalle y observo la escena extrañada. La mano de Harry volvio a la carga, toco un poco a la de Jen y Hermione observo muy atenta y preocupada. Cuando por fin la mano de Harry se abalanzo a la de Jen, Hermione reacciono súbitamente-Oye, Jen, ¿a ti te gustan grandes?- Dijo ella refiriendose a ya saben que…

Emm, ¿qué, disculpa?- Dijo ella que parecia bastante concentrada en la pelicula.

¿Hasta qué punto te interesa el tamaño?

¡Hermione!

Bueno, no sé, como soy virgen, supongo que no lo he pensado- Le contesto Jen- ¿qué prefieres tú, Hermione?

Yo prefiero una... - Dijo haciendo el tamaño con las manos.

Harry se levanto de golpe y la agarro del brazo- ¡Vente conmigo afuera! ¡¡Ahora!

¿Qué haces, Harry?

¡¡Te voy a estrangular, yo te estrangulo!- Dijo y ambos se fueron de la sala.

OoO

Mientras tanto Ron que parecia ser el unico que la estaba pasando bien, saludo a su profesora.

Hola, Katrina...

Hola, Ron, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

He venido a ver la peli, con unos amigos...

¡Ah, ya...! Me alegro...

Pero puedo quedarme contigo. ¿Una galleta?- Dijo convidandole con su paquete.

No, pero...- Dijo incomoda.

Ah, por cierto, Verano del 42 está reservada a tu nombre.

Ron, creo que no lo entiendes...

¡¡No, no, de nada, de nada! Incluso podría pasarme a verla contigo, tal vez tú...

El Sr. Gold, que era desconocido para el, llego con unos vasos de palomitas

Ella se puso nerviosa-Hola. Ron, ¿no quieres volver con tus amigos?-

¿Quién es este tipo?- Dijo al ver acercarse al señor Gold hacia ella.

Un amigo...

Un hombre que había detrás se reclino sobre ellos-¡¡¡EH! Silencio.

Lo siento...- le contesto ella con voz preocupada.

Katry, ¿te está molestando?- le pregunto el Sr. Gold

No, Benji.

¿Benji? La señorita Jacobs me ha invitado...- Dijo mirandolo, pero el hombre ni lo escucho.

¡No exactamente! Ron, tienes que entender que sólo fui a alquilar una película...

Voy a acompañarte a tu butaca...- Dijo el señor Gold.

El Sr Gold tomo a Ron del brazo, pero el se levanto rápidamente de la butaca, quitándose la mano del Sr Gold de encima. Las palomitas que tenía el señor Gold acabaron por encima del tipo que antes se había quejado, que reacciono pegándole un puñetazo a Ron

OoO

En el Hall del cine, Harry y Hermione estaban a grito limpio:

¡¿Te has vuelto loca, cuál es tu problema!- Le dijo su amigo.

¡¡¡Mi problema es que desde que apareció Doña Reflejos no me has dirigido ni una

palabra ...!

¡¡Chorradas! Eso son chorradas y lo sabes...

¡¡Lo que sé es que tienes toda la sangre en la entrepierna, y ahora pasas de los demás olímpicamente.

¡¡Me gusta Jen, ¿te enteras! Demándame, creía que eras mi amiga, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

¡¡Sí! Yo lo entiendo todo, me estoy hartando de entenderlo... Es lo único que hago- Dijo ella quien dio la vuelta, amagando irse.

¡Hermione!

Ella se volvio-Se ve que nada te afecta, Harry. Vives tan apartado de la realidad que no ves más allá de tus narices.

Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?

¡De tu vida! Es un maldito cuento de hadas y ni te enteras. Sólo buscas conflictos para ese guión que estás escribiendo. Deja de vivir películas. Crece un poco- Finalizo Hermione enfurecida y se fue.

OoO

Mas tarde cuando Jen y Harry llegaron a la casa de ella, exactamente tras la cerca.

Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

¡Oh, no! Mi abuela estará esperando con un rodillo..

Ah, claro.- Dijo el apenado.

Sí...- Dijo ella sin saber que contestar

Ya.- Dijo el y Jen abrio la puerta de la cerca que era alta.

Bueno... - Dijo Harry.

Bueno...

Ha sido una noche repulsiva.- Se sincero Harry.

Aha.

Harry se reclino para besarla, pero en el último momento ella se retiro.

Mira, todo esto, todo ha sido culpa mía. Ya sé que no soy la más poderosa del universo, pero me siento totalmente responsable de lo ocurrido...

No, yo... metí la pata, lo fastidié, yo debería llevar una L aquí (hace el signo de perdedor -loser- con los dedos, en la frente).

¡¡No, no, no, eso no es cierto, Harry. Eres muy dulce, y avispado. Tienes un gran sentido del humor. Eres muy divertido, pero sin ponerte pesado. La verdad es que tienes... mucho talento.

Gracias... - Dijo sonriendo

No, gracias a ti. Las cosas no me fueron lo que se dice muy bien en Nueva York, y no sé, ahora tengo un poco de miedo. Pero gracias.

Las luces del porche se encendieron y la abuela salio a él

Oh, tengo que irme. Pero... gracias por todo, Harry...

Oh, p-p-pero...

Ella lo miro sonriente-…voy a imaginar que nos hemos besado, ¿Esta bien?

Jen se fue hacia su casa, Harry sonrío y camino, pero se volvio de nuevo y miro a Jen que ya estaba lejos.


	7. Finalmente esa noche

Finalmente esa noche"

OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Ron que estaba muy disgustado caminando por el muella. Diviso la figura de Katrina.

Pero, ¿qué hace aquí?- Se dijo asi mismo y luego camino hacia ella.

¡Ron, ¿estás bien!

Sobreviviré...- Dijo sin mirarla.

Espera, ¿podemos hablar un rato?

¿De qué?- Dijo frenando la mano de Katrina que se dirijia a la herida ocasionada por el puñetazo

¿De El Graduado o de Verano del 42? ¿De cuál quieres charlar?

Quiero aclarar de una vez este malentendido.

Lo entiendo todo perfectamente bien, SEÑORITA Jacobs.

De verdad que lo siento...

Eres una mentirosa, ¿no crees? ¿Cómo puedes decir que fuiste sólo a alquilar una cinta?

Porque eso es lo que hice...

¡¡ Una mierda! Lo cierto es que eres una mujer para caerse de espaldas que se siente algo insegura porque se acercan los 40. Y cuando un niño joven y viril como yo coquetea contigo, te gusta. Y lo acentúas, fantaseas sobre cómo sería pasar un rato con un joven que está a punto de ser un hombre. Porque eso te ayuda a sentirse más atractiva. El proceso hacia la vejez se hace así más soportable, ¿no? Pues que sepas que te lo has perdido, soy el mejor sexo que no tendrás jamás.

Te equivocas en algo, Ron. No eres ningún niño...- Dijo ella y al instante, llevo sus manos a los hombros de Ron y le dio un beso apasionado que duro unos segundos, pero entonces ella se aparto escandalizada por lo que habia hecho.

Oh, Dios, perdona... ¡¡Oh, Diossss!- Luego de gritar, la pobre salio corriendo, pero Ron se quedo sonriendo-Nos vemos en clase, señorita Jacobs...

OoO

Mientras tanto Harry entraba ha su habitacion, encendio la tele y luego tomo algunas cosas que había encima de la mesa y abrio el armario para meterlas. Hermione estába dentro de él...

¡Hola!- Dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

Charlar con tu ropa...- Dijo ella y salio. Luego se dejo caer sobre la cama.

¿Qué ha pasado esta noche, Hermione?

Se me ha ido la mano.

¿Qué está ocurriendo entre nosotros?

No tengo ni idea...

Sé que tengo una vida increíblemente perfecta, y que no le doy importancia...

Sí, eso es...

Siento haberme portado como un macho insensible, creía que lo había superado. No quiero perderte, Hermione. Nuestra amistad es lo único que me importa.- Dijo esto y se sento en una silla- Cuando te vi con los labios pintados, pensé que estabas preciosa... Bueno, no dije nada, pero lo pensé.

Hermione se extraño al oir esa declaracion, pero al instante sonrio- ¿Sí?

Pero eso fue todo, Hermione. No fue nada más que eso...

Cuando te vi intentar tomar la mano a Jen, bueno... No es que esperara que me dieras la mano, pero, no quería que se la dieras a ella.

¿Qué pasa con lo nuestro? ¡¡Es todo tan complicado...!

Estamos creciendo, eso es lo que pasa. Hasta Spielberg superó el complejo de Peter Pan... - Hermione se levanto de la cama, para irse.

¿A dónde vas?

Ya no puedo quedarme a dormir. No podemos seguir hablando como hablábamos antes, no podemos decirnos ciertas cosas...-

No, eso no es cierto, ¡puedo contarte lo que quieras!

¿Sí? ¿Con qué frecuencia te la meneas?

¿Qué?

Ya me has oído... ¿Cuántas veces a la semana?- Ella esperaba la respuesta, pero Harry miro para otro lado, incómodo. Intento decir algo pero no pudo. Hermione bajo la vista, parecia que iba a llorar. Un silencio mucho más que incómodo invadio la habitacion y Harry levanto la vista hacia ella, y...

-Buenas noches.

Hermione levanto la vista y se dio media vuelta para salir por la ventana- Nos vemos, Harry.

Nos vemos, Hermione.

Hermione salio por la ventana y bajo la escalera y Harry se quedo todavia en su silla. Estaba disgustado y hacia gestos de no estar deacuerdo con lo que habia hecho. Se levanto de la silla y se paso las manos por el pelo.

Hermione que ya estaba en el jardín, miro hacia la ventana del cuarto de Harry, muy seria, con los brazos cruzados.

Harry estaba en su habitación, se dio unos cuantos cabezazos contra la puerta del armario.

Hermione corrio por el muelle hacia el bote para irse a su casa. Estába llorando.

_Oh, why you look so sad? The tears are in your eyes_

Come on and come to me now 

_But don't, be ashamed to cry, let me see you through_

Harry se sento de nuevo en la silla.

Hermione ya habia llegado a su bote y comenzo a desatar el cabo. Siguio llorando.

'Cause I've been in the dark side too 

_When the night falls on you, and you don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess, could make me love you less_

_ll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you_

Pero de pronto...

Harry le grito desde la ventana- ¡¡¡Hermione!- Ella lo miro.

¡¡Casi siempre por las mañanas con el show de Lili Potter! (ese era el lema del programa de su madre, cuando comenzaban)

Hermione lo miro, sin entender lo que queria decir. Después se dio cuenta, y comenzo a reír.

_So, if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too_

_Well, I'm a lot like you_

When you're standing 

_At the crossroads, but don't know, which path to choose_

_Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong_

_(repeat 1)_

_Take me in to, your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you, I'll stand by you_

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby_

You're feeling all alone, you won't be on your own 

Harry también. Sigio riendo mientras comenzaba a empujar la barca. Hermione comenzo a remar y oyo ruidos cerca. Era la madre de Harry bajándose de un coche conducido por un hombre. Era Bob, el otro presentador que trabaja con ella. Lily le dio un beso a Bob, que era más que un beso. Hermione se quedo perpleja. Miro hacia la ventana de Harry, para ver si éste se habia enterado, pero la ventana estába vacía...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se acuerdan de la cancion?

lo que dice es mas o menos, que siempre va a estar en los momentos malos y que no va a ver nada que lo impida i stand by youuuu istand by youuuuuuu


	8. Chapter 8

_**" Hermione si no besas… muere"** _

* * *

Sé lo que he visto, era horrible y enorme. Me atacó y sigue esperándome.- Decia Hermione 

Puede que no te crea Estela, pero creo en ti.- Le contestaba Ron y luego se acerco para besarla pero Hermione se retiro empezando a quejarse 

Qué, qué¡Vamos… ya!- Dijo Ron gritando. 

Corten!- Les grito Harry. 

Lo siento, es que es repulsivo!- dijo ella. 

Todo esto lo estaba viendo Hermione, en la tv de la habitacion de Harry , mientras el terminaba la cabeza falsa de su amiga que iba a utilizar en la pelicula. 

Ella Disgustada paro el video. 

Hermione, tendrás que besarlo- Dijo con la cabeza en la mano, mientras la obserbaba. 

No puedo, no besaré a ese cretino 

Es una peli, interpretas a un personaje, no le estás besando a él 

Es una serpiente de las profundidades marinas. ¿Qué más da? 

Tú no sabes nada de su autoestima. Estás enamorada. 

Olvídalo 

La peli no funciona sin el beso. Es una historia de amor. 

¿No era una peli de terror? 

Es un homenaje con un profundo enfoque metaforico 

Pero es que es tan... imbesable.- Decia ella refiriendose a Ron 

Hazlo por mí 

No quiero vomitar ante la cámara. ¿Por qué no le besas tú? 

Porque mis labios se reservan para alguien distinto 

Ya has besado a doña alguien distinto?- Dijo ella en tono cinico. 

No hay que precipitar las cosas 

No esperes una eternidad Harry. Viene de Nueva York y allí ocurre todo más deprisa. 

Pues seguro que le atrae conocer a un joven que no piensa en el sexo constantemente 

Si así duermes mejor... 

Hermione tú la oíste, lo confesó, dijo claramente que era virgen 

Pues ponte las pilas 

Jen es una mujer joven, brillante e inteligente que decide qué quiere hacer con su cuerpo 

No estoy sugiriendograsa y latigos con pinchos. Sólo un beso 

Ya la besaré, tranquila, no te preocupes. La cuestión es si tus labios besarán los de Ron. 

Yo voto por cambiar el guión 

Eso no está bien, porque tienes unos labios hechos para besar 

¿Qué? 

Míralos- Dijo tomando la cabeza falsa-… unos labios preciosos... No sé Hermione¿Por qué no intentas cerrar los ojos y pensar en otro? 

Hermione se quedo pensativa. 

Explícame lo de la grasa?- Dijo el 

* * *

En el instituto, por el megáfono se anuncio el baile para el sábado con motivo de la celebración de la victoria de un partido que todavía no se ha disputado. 

Señor Gold? Tiene un momento- Dijo Harry cuando se encontro con el en los pasillos. 

¿Qué ocurre Dawson?- Dijo el profesor 

Bueno, he pensado lo que dijo y entiendo que no me deje ir a su clase 

Me alegra que lo meditaras 

Lo hice. Sin embargo estoy en un pequeño apuro: Tengo hora de estudio en la biblioteca a quinta hora y está desbordada, está abarrotada de gente, apesta a sudor y he hablado con el señor Gibber sobre mi hora de estudio y él cree que con su permiso podría pasar esa hora con usted 

¿A quinta hora? A esa hora es clase de cine 

¡Qué extraordinaria coincidencia! 

No hablarás en clase, te sentarás al fondo en silencio, no participarás ni intervendrás en ningún momento. 

Genial, Genial- Dijo con entusiasmo- muchas gracias señor Gold, eso es estupendo! 

* * *

En la clase de literatura, Katrina acaba de entrar y Ron se encuentra sentado en el escritorio de la profesora. 

Buenos días Sta. Jacobs 

Buenos días Ron 

¿Podemos hablar? 

Bueno, esta no es tu clase, así que nos vemos luego 

La gente comenzo a entrar 

No, tenemos que hablar ahora. 

No tenemos nada que discutir- Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente-…salvo los deberes, y no hay ninguno, así que vete. 

Hay mucho de lo que discutir. Podemos empezar con lo del beso en la boca si quieres 

No sé de qué estás hablando. Ron INSISTO EN QUE TE VAYAS DE ESTA CLASE DE INMEDIATO 

Yo me siento tan confundido con esto como tú- Dijo seriamente. 

Ron, te lo ruego, no ha pasado nada, no hubo beso... por favor no... 

Tu lengua estaba en mi boca. No eres muy justa- Se quedo en silencio mirandola, pero luego se fue y Katrina comenzo la clase. 

Mas tarde a la hora del almuerzo, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Jen estaban sentados en una mesa

No voy a poder contar con el apoyo de la clase de cine como esperaba. Si queremos llegar al festival hay que trabajar horas extra. Rodaremos el fin de semana y Hermione, no hay nada más que discutir sobre los labios de Ron 

No puedo más con lo del beso y ese rollo...- Dijo ella. 

Yo tampoco estoy muriéndome del gusto. ¡Ya somos dos!- Dijo Ron. 

Hermione le hizo una burla (como una morisqueta)

Hermione, se me ocurre una idea. Conozco la manera de hacerte la actriz más feliz del mundo ¿Recuerdas que te morías¿Por qué no te mueres antes? O sea, mañana 

¿A qué te refieres? 

Mira, tu personaje muere en un ataque sorpresa pero tu preciosa prima llega de Nueva York, y en ese momento encuentra tu cuerpo mutilado 

Oye tío creo que eso e muy interesante 

Espera un poco, yo voy a actuar en...- Dijo Jen sintiendose afectada. 

No, no, es perfecto- Dijo viendola y luego volteo a Hermione- Así se elimina lo del beso y tú te pones conmigo detrás de la cámara como debe ser 

-Pero no habías rodado ya un montón de material con ella- Dijo la rubia. 

Se puede incluir. Será mucho mejor, impredecible, nadie sabrá lo que va a ocurrir. Como Jannet Leight en psicosis 

Como Drew Barrymore en Scream¿eh? 

Ah! Una copia de una copia- Dijo la castaña mirando con cinismo a Ron 

Encaja muy bien con toda la obra ¿No crees? 

Tienes razón, es perfecto- Dijo Hermione desinteresada. 

* * *

Cuando Harry estaba en clase de cine sentado en su banco, escuchaba atentamente: 

Bueno, hay que darse prisa si queremos ir al festival- Decia el señor Gold a la clase. 

Podemos conseguirlo. El guión y el plan de rodaje están listos. Hemos trabajado en verano- Dijo Draco, un alumno. 

¿Has resuelto el problema del tercer acto?- Le contesto a ese muchacho. 

Señor Gold?- Lo llamo Harry. 

Sí ¿Harry? 

¿Habla del festival de cine de Boston? 

Así es, tienen una categoría de vídeo juvenil. 

Vale el tercer acto. Acaban de lesionarme el brazo de lanzamiento en el partido. Tengo el hueso roto por tres sitios, pero no se lo cuento al entrenador porque no me dejaría jugar el partido de vuelta. Recuerden, queremos que el público se pregunte ¿Puede hacerlo¿Ganará su equipo el partido más importante? Esto es autobiográfico. Si alguien tiene alguna pregunta yo lo viví. Pueden hablar conmigo ¿Ok? 

* * *

Hermione y Harry estaban en el pasillo,junto a los lockers. 

Hombreras de Gloria- Decia Harry disgustado- Crónicas de la última temporada de fútbol, y don Draco quarterback en persona la ha escrito, la dirige y la protagoniza 

Igual que Streissand 

Esto es serio Hermione. Participarán en el festival, en mi festival. Es mi rival más directo 

¿Una peli de deportes? 

Una peli de deportes vulgar y corriente 

Aaah!-Dijo ella y luego suspiro- El símbolo de todo lo que odias. ¡Qué vida tan cruel! 

Harry derrepente se quedo viendo hacia un lugar y Hermione volteo a ver. 

Jen se habia parado a hablar con Draco 

Hola, soy Draco 

Hola, soy Jen 

Harry que no dejaba de mirar- Esto no está pasando 

Draco seguia charlando con la rubia- Sé que ser nueva puede ser traumático. Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, no sé, presentarte a gente... salir contigo. 

Eres muy amable pero... ya te lo diré porque aún no estoy instalada del todo 

Claro, lo comprendo, ha sido un placer Jen 

Lo mismo digo Draco.- Se despidio Jen, entonces siguio caminando con una sonrisa, pasando cerca de Harry y Hermione sin verlos. 

Te lo dije Harry, en Nueva York van deprisa- Dijo su amiga.


	9. Chapter 9

_**" Se acabo" ** _

* * *

Harry estaba en su casa y ahora bajaba las escaleras, sosteniendo la cabeza falsa de Hermione. 

Papá, papá¿Has visto mi cámara? 

¿Vas a rodar hoy? 

Sí, decapitamos a Hermione 

Está en mi dormitorio, en la mesilla del lado de tu madre, pero cámbiale la cinta- (Parece que su papa habia filmado cuando tenia relaciones con su madre, jaja) 

Hay personas a las que detienen por eso… Eee... una pregunta. Trata sobre la relación con una chica... y ni se te ocurra pensar que estoy pidiéndote un consejo de padre, o algo así porque no apruebo la vida sexual perversa que llevan mamá y tú, pero tengo que reconocer que la falta de experiencia está dificultando cierta relación.  


Bueno ¿Cuál es la pregunta? 

Mecánica del beso 

Desembucha 

Pues... Me interesa la técnica 

No hay ninguna técnica Harry, sólo se juntan los labios y ¡ala! 

Pero cómo es un buen beso? 

La primera vez que besé a tu madre... 

No entres en detalles 

...Y estábamos en el bote, a tu madre se le habían agrietado los labios y me pidió un poco de vaselina, así que la saqué y me puse un poco en los labios, me incliné hacia ella y la besé 

Hermione como de costumbre entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Harry 

La vaselina era muy ligera y fue cubriendo sus labios, fue una sensación increíble. 

Hermione que habia bajado las escaleras sigilosamente, se estaba acercando al lugar donde se encontraban padre e hijo. 

Ya existía química ¿entiendes? Pero esa fue una de las cosas que lo fortalecieron. Fue inolvidable. Y lo más importante, romántico. 

Creía que sólo pensabas en el sexo 

James dijo con voz graciosa-Todavía nos ponemos calientes. 

Pero Harry puso mueca de asco. 

- Pero tiene que haber romanticismo, eso es fundamental. Y vaselina- Dijo su papa. 

Hermione se dio cuenta del tema de la conversación y se volvio hacia la escalera quedandose cerca de la baranda para seguir escuchando. 

Pero el beso en sí ¿cómo lo diste? 

Toma prueba con esto- Le dijo refiriendose a la cabeza falsa de Hermione 

Noo!- Dijo Harry riéndose 

Oh! Venga! Este es un gran momento padre-hijo. Tú lo has provocado 

Hermione sonreia complacida. 

Ok- Dijo Harry y agarro bien la cabeza falsa de Hermione.

Ahora humedécete los labios y adelante- Dijo James atento. 

Papá esto es ridículo. Déjalo 

Noo! Vamos. El truco está en el labio inferior. Hay que mantenerlo relajado ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que dejar que tus labios se muevan solos. Conseguir que bailen con los de ella 

Harry suspiro- Esta bien. 

Cierra los ojos 

Hermione que estaba alli escondida comenzo a seguir los mismos pasos. 

¿Ha estado bien?- Dijo su padre. 

Sí 

Sí?- Le dijo James, como diciendo "solo si" 

Genial… Olvida lo que ha pasado ¿ok? 

De acuerdo 

Gracias- Le contesto Harry. 

Hermione que esta ahí en el ultimo escalon de la escalera. Cuando bajo se dio cuenta de que Lily estába hablando en susurros por teléfono escondida en el Closet (es ese armario bajo la escalera, como en el que dormia Harry en "piedra"). Se trata de una conversación muy íntima. Cuando la Sra. Potter se dispone a salir del armario se encuentra con Hermione y se asusta 

Hermione¿Qué haces? 

Estaba buscando a Harry. Tenemos que rodar 

Ah! Genial!- Dijo Lily incomoda. 

Me van a matar hoy- Dijo Hermione sonriendo nerviosamente. 

Ah! Genial! Hace mucho calor- Dijo ella nerviosa tambien- Ten cuidado con el sol, ponte protector. 

Ella asintio y se despidio- Hasta luego Sra. Potter 

Hasta luego Hermione. 

Pero luego la chica se volvio- Sra. Potter 

Um? 

Lo sé todo 

**

* * *

**

Mientras filmaban la pelicula, Hermione aparece en el embarcadero 

Stephen? Stephen? 

De repente aparece el monstruo marino Ron y comienza a perseguirla hasta que finalmente la decapita 

Yyyyyy...Corten! Maravilloso!- Dijo Harry. 

Chicos! Ha quedado muy bien- Dijo Jen que obserbaba junto a el. 

Perfecto! No podía haber salido mejor- Dijo Harry. 

Hermione, mueres tan bien... Harry ¿Podríamos repetir otra vez esta escena? Es que me ha encantado- Dijo Ron. 

No! Vamos atrasados. Vamos!- Hermione miro a Ron y le sonrio burlonamente 

Hermione estaba tratando de limpiarse la sangre artificial de su ropa caminando hasta el porche de la casa de Harry, mientras que Jen la perseguia. 

Te ayudo a limpiarte la sangre- Dijo Jen al verla, ya en el porche, con un trapo en la mano. 

Déjalo, yo puedo hacerlo 

No, no me importa. A ver… - Dijo ella empezando a pasarle un trapo Ah! Está muy pegada ahí ¿verdad? 

Yo puedo hacerlo 

Toma, tápate con esto-dijo dandole una toalla- Así. Bonitos pechos. No me malinterpretes, soy totalmente hetero, sólo es un comentario entre chicas. Tienes unos estupendos 

Soy demasiado alta- Dijo Hermione. 

No, no es cierto. Eres impresionante. Ojalá tuviera yo tu estatura y esas piernas largas. Mi cuerpo es horrible, soy bajita, mis caderas tienen una forma rara y tengo cara de pato. Ah! y odio mis pechos 

Lo dices en serio? 

Sí, es normal odiar el cuerpo que tiene una 

No tienes cara de... pato 

Es lo más agradable que me has dicho desde que vine- Pero igual Hermione, se retiro para que no la siguera ayudandola. 

Si pretendes odiarme no te lo voy a poner fácil…- Le djo Jen al ver su reaccion. 

* * *

Siguieron el rodaje de la peli, y ahora le tocaba salir a Jen y Ron. 

No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a encontrar a tu prima- Decia Ron en su rol de actor. 

Eres muy amable, te estaré siempre agradecida- Entonces los dos acercaron sus rostros y comenzaron a besarse. Pero entonces Ron comenzo a poner demasiada pasion. 

Eh! Corten! Ron¿Qué estás haciendo?- Dijo Harry enojado y a la vez sorprendido. 

Pero el dijo simplemente-La estoy besando. Es que no se ve claramente? 

Una laringoscopia. Eso no es lo que he escrito! Estás bien?- Le dijo mirando a Jen 

Te ha hecho daño? 

No 

Seguro? 

Jen le sonrio- No, no, estoy bien 

Sólo es un beso Harry 

Sí, y sinceramente creo que deberíamos repetirlo. A que sí?- Dijo Ron. 

Pero el le contesto enojado-No, no hay beso, corto esta escena. Se acabó 

Un momento, no puedes cortarla!- Dijo Hermione extrañada. 

Claro que sí. Ya lo he hecho, ok? No funciona.- Dijo Furioso- No tiene sentido que nuestro personaje nuevo bese al novio de su prima muerta. El beso queda eliminado…

* * *

**Perdon por el retraso es que no se que pasaba que no podia actualizar,espero que sigan leyendo mific y que me dejen _reviews, ah y tambien perdon por las faltas ortograficas.chau _**


End file.
